1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic flood control valve apparatus and more particularly to an improved mechanism for closing a normally open valve in a water supply system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many systems for automatically controlling a valve to interrupt the water supply in the event that flooding occurs due to a leak somewhere in a water system. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,324,268, Jacobson, Apr. 13, 1982; 4,305,420, Nussdorf, Dec. 15, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,403, Fisher, Apr. 1, 1975, all show a normally opened valve provided in a water system. Sensors for detecting a leak are linked to an electrical circuit for operating a solenoid for moving a plunger which operates the valve to close it. The valve must be manually reset in order to reopen the valve.